1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage device, a program for controlling the storage device, a method for controlling the storage device, and a recording medium. Particularly, the present invention relates to a storage device for recording additional data in association with data to be recorded when the data to be recorded is divided into multiple blocks and recorded on a recording medium, a program for controlling the storage device, a method for controlling the storage device, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The LTO (Linear Tape Open) standard has been established as a standard for enhanced magnetic tapes. The LTO standard, “LTO (Linear Tape-Open), published by Hewlett-Packard Company, International Business Machines Corporation, Seagate Technology Incorporated and located on the Internet at http://www.lto-technology.com/, is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In the LTO standard, when an error has occurred in writing onto a magnetic tape, data on which the error has occurred can be rewritten by providing a predetermined space to skip a place where the error has occurred.
However, the prior art requires that information regarding read/write errors be appended to the data being written, thus changing the original data. What is needed, therefore, is a method and system for describing read/write errors that does not change the data being read/written.